The present invention provides an improvement on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/932,632, entitled "Drawer type computer housing mounting structure".
According to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/932,632, the two vertical side panels 11;12 of the top cover shell 1 comprise each two rows of vertically spaced circular mounting holes 111;112 symmetrically arranged in parallel; two sliding rails 14 are respectively fastened to the circular mounting holes 111;112 of the vertical side panels 11;12 of the top cover shell 1 at the desired elevation, for enabling the computer housing to be moved in and out of a desk; two pairs of spring plates 13 are respectively connected between the vertical side panels 12;13 and the sliding rails 14 for supporting the sliding rails 14 on the vertical side panels 12;13 of the top cover shell 1; the face panel 3 is mounted in front of the bottom shell 2. This drawer type computer housing mounting structure still has drawbacks as follows:
1. In order not to damage the structural strength of the vertical side panels 11;12, the density of the vertically spaced circular mounting holes 111;112 must be limited. Because of the limitation of the density of the vertically spaced circular mounting holes 111;112, fine adjustment of the elevation of the sliding rails 14 cannot be achieved, and the face panel 3 may not perfectly fit the sliding slot in which the computer housing is inserted. PA1 2. Because the spring plates 13 are respectively connected between the vertical side panels 12;13 and the sliding rails 14 by fastening elements, it is difficult to install the spring plates 13 in a narrow space. PA1 3. Because the spring plates 13 are connected between the vertical side panels 12;13 and the sliding rails 14 and impart an outward pressure to the sliding rails 14 against the inside wall of the desk, much effort must be employed to overcome the friction resistance between the sliding rails 14 and the inside wall of the desk when pulling the computer housing out of the deck.